Eight Kisses
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: I love you. Eight letters. Eight kisses. One kiss for each letter as eight kisses brought them closer together.


**Dom: I do not own the animes and if I did I would've paired Hibari and Kagome together. AND REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I DIDN'T IT WAS GOING TO TURN OUT THAT WAY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM SUCH AN IDIOT FOR NOT DOUBLE-CHECKING IT!**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

It was a known fact in Namimori Middle High that one Hibari Kyoya and one Higurashi Kagome loathes each others existence. No one really knows why except for a few, but every time they crossed each others' path, insults comes barraging in and soon a fight starts and destroys a reasonable section of the school.

If you're wondering why they hate each other, let me tell you when it all started.

It was on a hot, sunny day...

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Stupid school kicking me out. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid Sengoku Jidai. Stupid time-traveling. Stupid well. Stupid Midoriko and FUCK YOU, JEWEL!" Kagome screamed out the last part. The girl doesn't really care that she attracted a lot of attention whether it's a good or a bad one. She's too busy cursing out the reasons why she's furious right now. We should have all figured out that she got kicked out of Sakura High.

Our lovely miko is dressed in a white knee-length summer dress with a purple belt around her small waist. Purple flat shoes adorns her dainty feet as her long raven hair with its natural blue sheen is pulled up in a high ponytail for the exception of two stray locks framing her face as her bangs hung low, almost hiding her sapphire blue eyes.

The girl entered the office with a small, weak smile directed to the kind lady behind the counter. "Hi, I'm, uh, Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you, Higurashi-san-"

"Kagome is fine," Kagome interrupted.

The lady blinked, but nodded. "Well, Kagome-san like I said we've been expecting you. Your mother has kindly given us your school records and to be frank you have great grades and it only dropped when you had those illnesses. However, the school is looking past that and welcomes you greatly. So you are starting tomorrow, I assume?"

"Yes, it'd give me time to properly move my stuff in my new apartment." Kagome smiled at her, relieved that the school accepted her.

The lady nodded understandingly, "Ah, yes. You're from Tokyo, am I right?"

"Hai."

"Well, let me be the first one to welcome you in Namimori. I hope you have an awesome time here," she chirped. "Here's your schedule and the school map. If you need any help, I'll be happy to answer your questions."

Kagome giggled at the warm welcome and took the handed items, "Thank you very much! I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye over her shoulders as she exited the room. Although, she didn't expected to bump into someone; sending them both tumbling in the ground, her things spiraling out of her hands.

They also didn't expect their lips to connect because of the fall.

Both teens widened their eyes as sapphire met metallic blue. Red seeped into their pale cheeks and when they finally got out of their shock, they hastily pulled away; angry and embarrassed blushes powdered their faces.

"You should watch where you're going, little girl," the other said coolly to her despite the red hue painted on his face.

"Little girl?" Kagome was outraged. She had a recent growth spurt after her adventure in Sengoku Jidai and she was quite happy with the results. "Just so you know, I'm only an three inches shorter than you and that's pretty impressive since all of the men I came across always towers over me!"

"I don't care about all the men you met. What I care is that someone who's not in this school entered the grounds. What are you doing here, woman? Do you want me to bite you to death?"

"Bite me to death?" Kagome laughed further irritating the prefect. "That's the lamest threat I've ever heard!" She exclaimed.

A tick mark appeared on the boy's forehead, "Kamikorosu."

A tonfa suddenly appeared in his hands that gleamed in the sun light. It was poised to attack the girl and not a moment later it moved along with its holder.

Kagome's laugh stopped as she spotted the weapon in the other's hand. Her eyes widened when the boy moved swiftly and attacked. Instincts kicked in and she back flipped out of the harms way.

"Wao," surprised etched the boy's features. "Hardly anyone dodges my attacks."

"Well, I'm not just anyone," Kagome retorted and shifted her stance to a defensive one.

The boy smirked, "Why don't we find out how strong and fast you are?" He's back on his offensive stance.

Kagome smirked as well, "Bring it."

"Kamikorosu."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Now, that you know the reason why, why don't we continue on with the story? How kisses brought them closer.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: So this has been in my iPhone for a year now and I just want to post it so I can delete the note and just continue it here in my laptop. The chapters will vary and you will be possibly confused in the future chapters, but for now please enjoy AND I'M SORRY AGAIN. ALSO THANK YOU GUEST READER FOR REVIEWING BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T IT'LL PROBABLY BE LIKE THAT FOR A LONG TIME. I'M SO EMBARRASSED NOW, BUT THANK YOU!**


End file.
